Changes
by Ashley Elizabeth Malfoy
Summary: Ginny Weasley has changed, for good or bad, we do not know. Read to see her and Draco's love blossom, but there's a problem. Ginny's a vampire slayer... DM/GW PP/BZ
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I know I'm already doing another fic, but I have writers block, so I'm doing this because I'm depressed. Voldemort was vanquished when Ginny was in 5th year.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

XxXx

I looked in the mirror silently in my bedroom. I had long blood red hair with black tips. I had glassy looking eyes that looked haunted with eyeliner, grey eye shadow and Mascara. My lips were plump and had a gloss on them. My facial features looked depressed, Lavender was going to freak when she found out I was switching houses and going up a year. So, I'm now officially going into my seventh year at Hogwarts.

So with that I shrunk my trunk and put it in my purse along with my fags and alcohol. I then walked down the stair with my purse on my shoulder, when my mother saw me she gave me a disapproving look, but ushered me into the ministry car with the _golden__trio._When I got into the car Harry and Ron glared at me while Hermione managed a tight smile.

When we got to King's Cross we went to platform 9¾ and went through the barrier. After I said goodbye to my family I got on the train and made my way to my usual compartment with Lavender. Once I got there I saw her sitting there already so I sat in front of her and said, "Hi."

"Ginny!" She squealed out and gave me a big hug ad when she pulled apart she touched my hair and said, "I looooooove your hair!"

When we sat back down I looked out the window to see the train start moving, so I took a fag out of my purse and light it with my wand. Then Lav did the same as I did and we both took hauls, when I said. "I won't be in Gryffindor this last year."

"What? Why?" She practically screamed.

"I asked to be resorted and I got moved up a year." I stated while taking a haul off my fag. That's when Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini walked into the compartment and they did a double-take when they saw me.

"Wow, Weasley. What happened?" Blaise asked in an amazed voice.

"Go away, Zabini." I said in a bored voice.

"No, there are no other compartments." He said and sat beside Lav and Malfoy sat beside me, and I returned to having my smoke and looking out the window feeling depressed. When I finished my fag I flicked it out the window, the Malfoy looked at me with a strange look on his face and I just stared at him with a blank expression.

"What's that look for, Weasley?" Malfoy asked.

"You were looking at me." I stated with no emotion then looked out the window again.

XxXx

When we go there and after the sorting Dumbledore called me up to get resorted and I got sorted into Slytherin. I got off the sorting stool and went to the end of the Slytherin table and just stared at my food solemnly.

"You should eat." Said a voice and when I looked up I saw Pansy Parkinson sitting in front of me.

"I'm not hungry." I said quietly.

"Are you sure?" She asked kindly.

"Yes, very." I stated, looking down at my stomach thinking to myself; I'm fat why would I eat?

"If you think you're fat, you're not." She stated with a smile.

"Thanks, but I am." I said while looking down.

"You're skinnier than me, Ginny." She said, with another smile.

"You know my name?" I asked with a small smile.

"Of course I do, you're an amazingly gorgeous girl, why wouldn't I know your name?" She said to me with a smile on her face.

"Thank you, but I'm not, gorgeous…." I said shyly while looking down.

"Yes you are!" She exclaimed, and then continued, "But, anyway, I think we could be great friends."

"I'd like that." I said with a ghost of a smile that didn't quite make it to my eyes.

"Well, it's time to go to the common room, let's go." Pansy said with a bright smile and she got up as did I and we walked down to the dungeons and to the common room together, then said the password and walked in. It was much different than what people thought it was. It had shiny hardwood floorings with green carpets. The walls were a velvet emerald green and the couches and chairs were black leather. Pansy then led the way down a hall and there was a room with two beds that said 'Ginevra and Pansy'.

When we walked in we were both awed; the room had two king sized bed with silk emerald sheets on it, two big walk in closets and a balcony. I saw my trunk at the end of one of the bed and went through it and put all my clothes away with my wand.

I got into a love cut black camisole that showed off a lot of cleavage and a pair of emerald green silk short shorts.

Then grabbed my fags and went out on the balcony with them and lit it with my wand. I saw the balcony lead to another room, when Malfoy and Blaise came through the door and saw me have a smoke. Blaise looked me up and down and smirk, so did Malfoy,, but he just stared in aw.

"Are you done ogling me? Or would you like to some more." I smirked at them and took a haul from my fag. After my cigarette I said goodbye and got into bed.

XxXx

A/N: Okay that was the first chapter; I need reviews to continue…


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Okay, chapter 2. I hope you like it. :3

XxXx

When I woke up, I looked at my clock and it was 6:30 am. I got out of bed and went into Pansy and My own private bathroom. I took my shower and washed my body and hair, and when I got out I wrapped a towel around my body and walked into my walk in closet. I put on black lacy bra and knickers and then a low cut off the shoulder long sleeved shirt, Black leggings and a grey denim short skirt and black flats. When I walked out of my walk in closet, Pansy was up and looked at me and smiled, then I did a drying spell on my hair and out a bump in it behind my bangs and made it fall down my back in big loose curls.

I walked into my walk in closet after I had done my hair and sat in front of my vanity in there and put on some black eyeliner on and some silver eyeliner and black mascara. I then glossed my plump lips with a light peach lip gloss and walked out of my closet.

When I walked out Pansy was drying her dirty blonde hair with her wand and looked at me and did a double-take.

"What?" I asked with a smirk.

"You look…. Sexy," She stated and smiled and I smirked back at her.

"Thanks, Pans." I said with a bit of a smile.

"No problem Ginger." She giggled out.

"You did not just call me Ginger," I said with a grin and sat on my bed and did a spell on my nails which made them silver with black tips.

"I think I did, Ginger." She smirked then looked at my nails and said, "How did you do your nails like that?"

"Just a spell I learned from Lavender." I said and smiled but it faded when I thought about how I wouldn't get to see her as much.

"Don't worry; she won't avoid you, even if she is a Gryff…" Pansy said and got dressed. When I looked up at her she was wearing a white t-shirt and a black denim skirt and emerald green tights with a pair of grey flats.

After we were ready we walked down to the common room where we saw Blaise and Malfoy and they both stopped dead in their tracks when they saw us so I whispered to Pansy, "They must be ogling you."

"You're joking right?" She giggled then looked at me and said, "You looke fucking sexy."

I then blushed and shook my head and then walked in front of them and sped to the entrance hall and walked out the door. I heard someone following me and I turned around with my wand out pointed at whoever it was neck. It was Lav.

"Sorry Lav, You scared me." I said in a monotone. She looked at me sadly and pulled me into a hug.

"I missed you." She whispered into my shoulder and when we pulled apart I felt tears prick at my eyes and I walked away quickly and told her I needed to be alone. I walked to the quidditch pitch and went into the broom cupboard and grabbed my new firebolt that Potter gave everyone in the family. I mounted it and soared into the sky and flew around the pitch for a while and then got bored and went down to the lake, when I got bored of flying I landed and sat by the lake and pulled my knees to my chest and started to cry.

"You should get your schedule." Said a voice from behind me and made me jump and snap my head up to look up and see Draco smirking but he soon stopped smirking when he saw me crying. I then turned my head and looked out at the lake, I felt him sit beside me and I felt a small sob emit from my throat. After that Draco put his arm around me and I rested my head on his chest crying. He started rubbing my bad and said calming things to me.

After I was finished crying he helped me up and looked down at me and kissed my cheek and wiped my tears and probably my smudged make-up. I managed a small smile up at him and he put his arm on my lower back and led me back to the castle after I sent my broom back. When we go tot the castle I walked up the stairs to moaning Myrtles bathroom on the second floor and looked into the mirror and saw my eyes were red from crying and my make-up was smudged so I did a spell for my make-up to fix itself and left the bathroom and hurried down to the Great Hall and walked into Ron, Potter and Granger and Potter sneered at me.

"Watch where you're going!" He spat at me and pushed past me and I fell to the ground and the trio laughed at me, so I yelled, "Fuck you, _Pot-head!_"

He turned around and told the other two to meet him in the great hall then walked up to me as I stood up and pushed me against a wall and said, "Watch your fucking mouth you little BRAT!"

"Don't talk to me like that, Potter!" I spat at him which gave me a punch to the face. So I winced and said, "Fuck you!"

"Oh, the girl's got something to say to her crush?" Potter yelled at me and pushed my to the ground and kicked me in the stomach numerous time, when suddenly. I caught his foot and lifted it and flipped him over.

"BACK OFF!" I yelled and looked up to see no one there, so I walked up to him and kicked him in the face extremely hard and it knocked him out. So I just wiped the blood off my face and walked into the great hall in complete shock. When I walked up to Pansy, Draco and Blaise, Pansy jumped up and asked, "What the hell happened to you?"

"What do you mean?" I asked and plastered a fake smile on my face.

"You have two black eyes and a broken nose." She stated and then my eyes widened. I then walked out of the hall quickly and heard three pairs of feet following me, when we were in the Entrance hall, Blaise spoke up, "Hey, Red, did you do that to, Potter?"

"Yeah, that's what got me this whole face fuck up." I laughed out and they followed me to Myrtles bathroom.

"Hello, Ginny!" Myrtle said to me kindly and zoomed off. When we got to the sinks my nose was healing already.

"What the fuck…" I muttered then did a spell to fix it, then continued. "Did you guys see how healed my nose was?"

"Yeah, that was pretty peculiar, Red" Blaise said…

XxXx

Later that day I was in Slytherin/Gryffindor Potion and then McGonagall came to the door and asked for me, so Snape dismissed me.

"Miss. Weasley, you need to come with me." She said and we walked briskly to Dumbledore's office and she led me up the stair and when I got there she left and Dumbledore welcomed me in.

"Miss. Weasley, please take a seat." HE said calmly, so I did as what I was told and sat down.

"What is it, Professor?" I asked nervously.

"Well you see… You're what we called a Vampire Slayer." He said and my eyes widened with horror.

XxXx

A/N: So, yes, this is a Buffy the Vampire Slayer crossover! Review for me! 33


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Okay, third chapter :D

XxXx

After he had told me that I'm a vampire slayer, he continued. "There is a Vampire Slayer taking a Portkey here, she will be training you. There's a room set up for the two of you."

"O-okay," I stuttered out and then out of nowhere a tall blonde girl with a white t-shirt and a leather jacket on and Black skinny jeans appeared in front of us.

"Hey, I'm Buffy!" She said excitedly in an American accent.

"Hello, Buffy, I'm Ginny." I said in a monotone.

"Hiya Ginny!" She said happily, then continued. "Let's go train!"

She then walked out of the office and I followed her down to a room in the dungeons. When we walked in there was a punching bag and a bunch of dummies. She pulled me into the room and closed the door and gave me a grey sports bra and a pair of black work out short shorts.

"Thanks," I said shyly. Then took them and walked into the dressing room and got dressed in them, when I walked out I had n tars wrapped around my stomach.

"Calm down, Girl, you're really skinny!" She giggled out and I relaxed me arms and then she threw me a hand wrap to me and I wrapped it around my knuckles and she gestured towards the punching bag. I threw a hard punch at it and saw it fly off the ceiling and across the room.

"Woah!" I exclaimed with wide eyes.

"Yep, you're a slayer." She said confidently. And we worked out for a while, she showed me how to spin kick, and do a jump kick, and how to use the stake. After that I was all sweaty and I had my hair up in a messy bun and we walked to the slytherin common room together and she came to my room with me. When we got there, there was another bed for Buffy.

"Oh, you'll be staying in here?" I asked and she nodded and then we went out on the balcony and I lit a fag and took a haul.

"Woah what happened to you, Red?" Blaise said from behind me and I turned around and looked at him then realized I barely had any clothes on and turned back around.

"I was, err, working out… Right Buffy?" I said uncertainly. She nodded at him with a smile while had my smoke.

"Red, you look great, y'know just saying." He said from behind me and I rolled my eyes and finished my smoke. I then walked into our room and went into the shower and had a nice warm shower and washed my hair and body.

When I got out I wrapped a towel around myself and walked into my closet and got on a green bra and green knickers. I then put on a pair of plaid pajama bottoms, and a white camisole. When I exited my closet Buffy and Pansy were talking to each other and Pansy said, "Why were you keeping her a secret, Gin?"

"Err. We just met…" I trailed off.

"Oh, okay!" Pansy said and walked into her walk in closet to get ready for bed.

"Okay, you got tomorrow off, we're going to go training then go patrolling." Buffy said to me with a smile.

"Err, what's patrolling?" I asked her.

"Hunting and killing vampires and demons." She giggled out.

"Oh, I see." I muttered out, then Pansy came out of her closet wearing a pair of green pajama bottoms and a white shirt. Then Buffy went into the bathroom to get ready.

"So, who is she, really?" Pansy asked me.

"A new girl, Pansy…" I said nervously.

"Cut the crap, I'm not stupid, she comes the same day you wreck Potter, that's no coincidence." She said to me with a smirk.

"Don't worry, Pans." I said and went out to the balcony and sat on the ground and put my head in my hands thinking of how much my life has changed in just one day.

"What's wrong?" Draco said from behind me. All I did was shake my head and he sat beside me and took my hands from my face and turned my head so I was looking at him.

"Just tell me." He said flatly.

"It's nothing," I stated tiredly, then said. "I'm going to bed, night."

With that I walked into my room and laid down in my bed and fell asleep.

XxXx

When I woke up the next morning I checked my clock and it said 11:30 am. So I got out of bed and went into my closet and put on a pair of green workout shorts and a white tank top with a grey zip up sweater on, on top. I then walked to my vanity and used my wand to curl my hair and clip my bangs to the sides and all I did today was put on eyeliner and mascara and walked down to the common room to see Buffy waiting for me.

"Hiya, Ginny!" she said excitedly.

"Hey, Buffy!" I said as excited. And then I led the way to the great hall and we went to the Slytherin table and sat beside each other in the middle and she told me. "Eat lots, you'll need the energy."

I nodded but frowned and put a sandwich on my plate and ate it slowly, when everyone started piling into the hall and Blaise and Pansy sat in front of us while Draco sat beside me.

XxXx

Later on, it was night time and Buffy and I were going to patrol, and we were a t a graveyard and I had a stake in hand. Then all of a sudden this ugly creature what I assumed was a vampire crawled out of a grave came at me and tried to bite me but I punched it in the face and then it punched me back with a sickening crack. I flew back a few feet but, jumped yup and ran at the vampire and punched it in the face and then spin kicked it. Then I went to stab my steak in its heart when it grabbed my wrist and forced the steak into my stomach. My eyes widened in horror and I pulled it out of my stomach and punched the vampire and jammed my stake in it heart and then fell to the ground in pain.

"Ginny!" Buffy yelled and helped me walk back to the hospital.

"don't bring me to the hospital wing, too many questions, just go to the dorms." I managed out in pain and she nodded and when we got to the common room I covered my stomach with my arm getting blood all over. When we reached our dorm she sat me on the bed and that's when Draco, Pansy, and Blaise walked in the door and Pansy gasped and ran up to us as Buffy was cleaning my stomach wound. And then Blaise and Draco rushed over to me and sat on either side of me.

"What happened, Red?" Blaise asked me worriedly.

"Nothing Blaise," I gasped out as Buffy started wrapping it up with gauze.

"Doesn't look like nothing, and what happened to your face? Was it Potter?" He questioned and I let out a bitter laugh.

"No, something worse." I said.

"Why don't you just tell them, Ginny?" Buffy said, and I nodded.

"Guys, I'm a vampire slayer…" I said nervously.

XxXx

A/N: SO third chapter, I need reviews to continue.. :D love y'all. Bye


End file.
